fictionalcountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Indosa
Indosa (officially known as the Commonwealth Republic of Indosa) is an island country in the Caribbean which has 2 states, Northern Indosa, and Southern Indosa. The name is from the dinosaur called the Indosaurus a dinosaur that lived in the area. It was a British territory from 1840 to December 30, 1899. Indosa has 7 national languages, English, French, German, Dutch, Japanese, Hawaiian and Spanish. Indosa is part of the Commonwealth of Nations, United Nations, CONCACAF, NATO and OECD. Indosa's capital is New Dallas, also the biggest city in Indosa and home of the New Dallas Tower, the tallest tower in the world. The 2nd biggest city is Virgin, while the 3rd biggest is New Tokyo and the 4th biggest is Jake Paul City. Indosa is also the richest country in the world. It is richer than El Kadsre and the USA. This means it is the richest country in the Milky Way Galaxy. History Ice Age People walked their from Florida during the Ice Age. Great Britain era Great Britain colonized Indosa in about the 1840s, although the island was inhabited for more than 500 years, with the first permanent settlement was back in 1341. The Great War of 1898 The Great War of 1898 lasted for 1 year before Indosa won on December 30, 1899. Morden Indosa After Indosa geting independence, Indosa became modernized. East Indosa tried to get independent, but failed. States Current States *Northern Indosa *Southern Indosa People *The drinking age is 20. *The marriage age is 16. *It has the tallest building in the fictional world, New Dallas Tower, built in 2017 *The voting age is 16. *The life expectancy is 101. *Indosa has 7 national languages, English, French, German, Dutch, Japanese, Hawaiian and Spanish. *Since their is no COPPA/GDPR type of law in Indosa, the average age of people online is 9. *The average age is 32. *The driving age is 14. *When referring to something belonging to Indosa, they refer it to as "Indosan". School There are 3 levels of school in Indosa *Kindergarten *Primary School *University People go to school ages 6-16. People have to stay in Kindergarten for 2 years, then in Primary School they have to stay for 8 years, and then they can go to university for 1 year. In school, Indosans learn Math, Reading, Social Studies, Music, Science, French, and Art. Population The population in the country is about 1,200,000. (2019 estimate). Indosa is expected to reach 5 million people by 2025. Sports Indosa's national sport is Hockey, but the most popular sport is Soccer. Indosans also like Basketball, Baseball, Tennis, American Football, Cricket and Rugby. Indosa participated in the 2012 Olympics and won 3 medals their. Crime Crime is very low in Indosa. The crime rate is 0.1%. Only 3 school shootings have happened in the country of Indosa, with no one dying. The most notbale of the 3 is the Western Elementry School shooting. Holidays Indosa Day is on December 30, celebrating independence, as they became a country on December 30, 1899. Other national holidays are PPG Day, Hockey Day, New Years Day, Christmas, Boxing Day and Halloween. Music Drake is known as the best musician in Indosa. Indosa also has the Indosa Hot 100. Wildlife Deer are very common in Indosa. There are no poisonous snakes, but their are a lot of snake species. Media Indosa's main network is IBN. TV networks have existed since the early 1920s. Indosa has banned Netflix since 2010 because it was a ripoff of Hulu. Vicom is best known for being the first network in Indosa to air programs from Japan Food Indosa's national food is the Pizza. Indosans made the first ever healthy pizza in 2017. Burger King, and Pizza King are popular in Indosa. Pizza is known as "The Great". Events * Notable events in Indosa since the 1990s * Notable events in Indosa since the 2000s * Notable events in Indosa since the 2010s Tourism Lake New Tokyo is one of the shortest lakes in the world. It so short, that in the world map, the lake is nowhere to be seen. Indosa is one of the most visited countries in the world. About 100,000,000 visit their each year. Cities Technology *Indosa's cars drive on the right, similar to the United States, Canada, and China. *Indosa's national OS is Microsoft Windows, MacOS and Linux. *Indosa's national phone OS is Android. Culture